


Salt & Pepper

by SamExists



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Costumes, Couple's Costumes, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Iron Man - Freeform, Pepperony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamExists/pseuds/SamExists
Summary: I wrote this months ago and forgot about it completely, so it's way late for Halloween, but I still think it's cute! Short, sweet Pepperony fluff, what more does one need?





	Salt & Pepper

“Tony, this is silly,” Pepper sighed, “Not to mention… rather cliché.”

“What? It’s a classic! Couple’s costumes are… I don’t know, a thing that people do,” Tony replied from the bathroom.

“I mean, yeah, people… like, teenagers? Maybe 20-somethings? You are a fifty-year-old man, and we have a two-year-old daughter, this isn’t exactly something people our age do. Especially not something so overdone.” 

Tony walked back into their bedroom, wearing white from head to toe, with a silver hat on his head, and SALT embroidered on his shirt across his chest, “Have fun with it! It’s right there, I mean come on, your nickname is _literally_ Pepper.” Pepper rolled her eyes, smiling fondly at his ridiculousness, and put her own matching silver hat on her head (because yes, she was dressed in all black with, you guessed it, PEPPER on the front of her shirt).

“You are too much.”

“Oh come on, you love me! Now let’s go, we’re gonna be late.”


End file.
